kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!
is the title of the film edition of the 22nd entry in the ''Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Fourze. It will be released on August 4, 2012, double-billed with the film for Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters The Movie: Protect Tokyo's Enetron. The film also features the Space Ironmen Kyodain siblings, Groundain and Skydain, the main antagonists of the film based on the classic heroes, Space Ironmen Kyodain. Synopsis The film begins with Gamou (along with Hayami and Tatsugami), selling copies of all 12 Horoscopes switches to 5 members of Foundation X before they were smokescreened by Inga Blink who intends to steal the switches. As she were overpowered by them, Black Knight arrives just in time and saves her. He gives her a rifle which she uses to shoot both Leo and Libra's Dustards while Black Knight fought the rest of the Horoscopes. Though Black Knight and Inga Blink escapes, Gamou hold Libra and Leo Zodiarts off saying that they have the potential to defeat Fourze and Meteor. Meanwhile on the Rabbit Hatch, the Kamen Rider Club members receive an invitation from Shizuka Shirayama to go to the . While on their way to the headquarters, the convoy had been ambushed by Black Knight and Inga Blink (while riding a motorcycle) with Gentarou transform into Fourze and fought Black Knight with Ryusei fights Inga though he loses with Igna performing a one-inch punch similar to the attack he used to kill Fourze. Arriving at the OSTO Legacy headquarters, Harumi Saeba narrates while revealing a slideshow about the Space Ironmen Kyodain who tries to use XVII'S laser beam to conquer Earth, and pleads the team to aboard a rocket to get into the satellite. The next day, Gentaro realises the ship which used to transport them to space was the same rocket that is Exodus '(エクソダス, ''Ekusodasu) which Lem Kannagi used to go to space to transform into Super Galaxy King to fight him and OOO from their last confrontation. As they about to board the ship, the team are ambushed by all 12 Horoscopes. When Gentaro scans them via Astro Switch Kaban to uncover their human identities, he shocks to discover that non of them are humans. Shizuka entrust Fourze and Meteor to fight them while sending the remaining club members to space. With only four Horoscopes remains, Kamen Rider Wizard stops by and offering them a hand and easily defeating the remaining Horoscopes while both Fourze and Meteor board the rocket. Shizuka later explains the interior of the XVII satellite cockpits and wishing them all the best on this mission. As the rocket about to reach the satellite, XVII activates his defense system and attack the rocket. After reaching the enterence of the satellite, they were ambushed again by Inga and Black Knight. Ryusei holds them off while ordering everyone to continue the mission with Shun aboarding the Powerdizer. While everyone attacks the Defense System, Ryusei and Inga fights with Jeet Kun Do martial arts, much to her amusement. The team successfully installing bombs on XVII. Inga saddens while having a flashback of her father's death with Tomoko asking her why did she didn't shoot her in the first place. With the whole team arrive on the Brain, Harumi and Shizuka reveal their true colours as they were using the Kamen Rider Club in order to fulfill their plan and transform into Space Ironmen Kyodain. Inga reveals to everyone that the Space Ironmens were created by her father Professor Blink but however an error occured causing two of them to went rogue and tries to revolt against humanity. In order to stop them, a dying Professor Blink actives XVII's Brain, reverting them to their human bodies. The Kyodains summoned Dustards to attack the Kamen Rider Club members with as an angered Gentarou and Ryusei fights them. Inga orders everyone to exit the satellite while she helps Fourze defeating them. Enraged when the Kyodains kill Black Knight who tries to shield Inga from their assault, she tries to fight them but Ryusei holds her off trying to calm her down. With Shun exhausted fighting XVII's Gunbase drones, Miu and JK appears using the Queen Dizer and JK Dizer to assist Shun. Meanwhile, overpowered by the Kyodains, both Gentarou and Ryusei dropped into the satellite's main core and program the satellite to transform into it's robotic form called and launches a giant satellite beam to Earth while sending a message to Earth for humans to surrender. Though both Hayami and Tatsugami angered but Gamou however impressed with their actions. Gentarou and Ryusei awakes, realizing that XVII's Brain have using his probes to save them. Brain reveals that though the Kyodains had shutdown the Brain, but one of his probes are still functioning and transmitting his conciousness into it. Gentarou transforms into Fourze and use Cosmic States to transports the satellite to the moon via Limit Break before it was programmed to launch a bigger wave of energy beams. But however, Fourze exhaust and transform back into Gentarou causing all 40 Astro Switches to exhaust. The Kyodains enraged and knocked the probe containing XVII's conciousness and fights Meteor. XVII records and sends a recording about Ryusei fighting the Kyodains to the Rabbit Hatch. However, with almost all of Fourze Astro Switch damaged, XVII sends a blueprint of a new switch but it needs all members of the club to deliver all Fourze's 40 Astro Switches to everyone in the Amanogawa High School including the students which had previously became Zodiarts and Horoscope though they agree. Yuki only has one Switch left to deliver that is Drill Switch which Gamou himself agrees to help. Yuuki later orders everyone to activate the Astro Switches and causes the Switches to arrive at the Rabbit Hatch forming the Fusion Switch. Kengo and Inga arrive just in time to deliver Gentarou the Fusion Switch and transform into Fourze while activating the Switch which reverts Meteor back to Ryusei and tranform Fourze into Meteor Fusion States. Fourze combines Ryusei's Jeet Kun Do's attack with his own and easily overpowers the Kyodains. Exhausted, the Kyodains transform into their vehicle form and combine it to defeat Fourze but Fourze himself rides Machine Massigler that combined to the Powerdizer to fight them. Reverting back to their Robot Form, the Kyodains combined their energy beams and shoot Fourze but however, Fourze himself uses Meteor Drill Rider Kick to destroy them. XVII thanks Fourze while flying back to space with the Kamen Rider Club members cheering on him. Before Inga departs, Ryusei brought her to the temple which he learned the Jeet Kun Do martial arts as she kisses him with a jealous Tomoko secretly watching them from the temple. Characters Kamen Riders *And Introducing: Space Ironmen Internet spin-off films To promote the movie, Toei will also be releasing a series of Internet clips entitled with a total of 26 webisodes. Toei Tokusatsu BB and TV Asahi will begin distribution on July 13, 2012. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : of TV Asahi Announcer * : ;Cameos * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Meteor: * Black Knight, Libra Zodiarts: * Leo Zodiarts: * Groundain: * Skydain: Astroswitches used in this movie *'Circle: Rocket (x3), Claw, Schop, Flash, Chain Array (x2), Magic Hand, Elek (x2), Fire, N Magnet, Cosmic (x2), Meteor *'Cross': Chainsaw, Hand, Giantfoot, Pen, Freeze, Beat, Launcher (x2), Net, Smoke (x2), Stealth *'Triangle': Gatling (x3), Drill (x4), Hopping, Wheel, Stamper, Aero, Screw, Board, Water, Spike, Clear Drill *'Square': Shield (x2), Winch (x2), Scissors, Hammer, Gyro, Medical, Parachute, Camera, Radar, S Magnet, Fusion *State Changes: **'Elek States' (x2), Fire States, Magnet States, Cosmic States (x2), Meteor Fusion States Wizard Rings used in this movie *'Transformation': Flame *'Magic': Connect, Big, Copy (x2), Kick Strike **Styles used in this movie: Flame Style Songs ; Theme song * "Voyagers" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: COZZi ** Artist: Trivia *This movie marks the debut of Kamen Rider Wizard. *The events of this movie take place between the episodes Star Luck Ritual and Scale's Estrangement. **Also the events of this movie take place between the episodes The Deciding Match of the Contest and To a Beautiful Flower from Kamen Rider Wizard series. Due to the appearances of Copy Ring and the absences of Wizard Flame Dragon Style. *All forty Astroswitches are used during the battle between Fourze, Meteor and the Horoscopes. *The Movie-Exclusive Form in this movie, Fourze's Meteor Fusion States, is similiar to Kamen Rider Double's very briefly seen CycloneAccel Xtreme, as they are both combined versions of the main and secondary riders of their series. *This movie is the first featuring Fourze which doesn't features any Showa-era Riders; except for the net movies. **This is followed by Movie War Ultimatum with this quirk, which only had the Neo-Heisei Riders. *Due to this movie premiering before the airing of Scale's Estrangement, this marks the first appearance of the Pisces Zodiarts. **During the battle with the Horoscopes, Pisces uses a small trident-like weapon that the real Pisces Horoscopes doesn't use in the series itself. External links *[http://www.fourze-gobus.jp/ Official website for Everyone, Space Is Here!] & Go-Busters: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Crossovers Category:Summer Movies